


Finale fix-it

by Key0110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, 15x19, 15x20, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, the finale sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key0110/pseuds/Key0110
Summary: The finales sucked, so I rewrote the end of 15x18 and picked up what they did poorly. Dean grabs on after Cas's confession, and Sam is left with Jack to try and defeat Chuck
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Finale fix-it

“You changed me, Dean.” Dean’s head was spinning, how could he go and make a deal like this?  
“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Dean eyes were watering, and he looked over Cas’s face.  
“Because it is. I love you.” Cas’s eyes were brimmed with tears and he smiled. The bangs on the door echoing louder with each passing second.  
“Don’t do this Cas.” Not here, not now. Not like this. The Empty bubbled up behind him, and he looked back at his angel. “Cas?” Finally, the door gave, and Billie entered the dungeon, seeing them and the Empty nearing them.  
“Goodbye, Dean.” Cas put his hand on his shoulder, just like he did all those years ago when he pulled him out of hell, and pushed him, but Dean held on to his trench coat.  
The empty didn’t waste any time taking them, tendrils grabbing onto Billie and Cas, and Dean getting wrapped up in it all. He had never experienced anything like it. The cool slime pulling the trio into itself. He hadn’t expected the Empty to be so, empty. Dean woke up on the ground, his eyes open but seeing nothing. He felt his way around blindly, calling for Cas, for help, anyone. Humans weren’t supposed to be in the empty so there was no way for him to be able to be kept asleep in it.  
“CAS!” He didn’t realize he was sobbing, his hands pulling up to his eyes and coming away shaking and wet. “Cas?” He said, barely a whisper.  
“Hello, Dean I presume?” It was Meg, or at least looked like her. Dean jumped back and watched her readjust herself in her throne.  
“Meg?” He wiped at his eyes, trying to look less like a kicked puppy.  
“Nope! Just borrowing her face for the moment.” The Empty. “I could also look like… your angel.” It wiped a hand over itself and there was Cas.  
“Don’t!” He couldn’t even face it. So, the empty switched back to Meg.  
“Oh, touchy subject?” It twirled Meg’s blonde hair between its fingers. “See, I know who you are.” It watched Dean shift nervously in his place, “You’re my supplier,” It continued. “You have thrown more angels and demons in here than almost anyone. So, I must ask, why are you here?”  
“I can’t leave him here.” Dean ran a hand over his face.  
“OH! Your little Cas, see he’s been in and out of here so many times. It’s making me look bad. And anyways, we made a deal. Forever.”  
“So, what are you going to do with me?” Dean made eye-contact with the not-Meg and watched its eyes roll over him curiously.  
“Throw you out, of course. I am already dealing with the mess your son created. And humans don’t belong here. ‘Cosmic and otherwise neutral ground’ only.”  
“I told you, I’m not leaving him here.”  
“Ah, your reputation precedes you. The older Winchester, bad boy with a heart of gold, killer of monsters, loved by angels, some more than others, and stubborn as a bull. You know, Cas talks in his sleep sometimes?” Dean flinched at his name. “He’ll call out for you. I keep all these things asleep in here but they’re not quite dreaming, closer to reliving their worst moments. Cassy here, is reliving the moments where he was brainwashed by Naomi. You know he was forced to kill thousands of Deans in heaven? He couldn’t do it the first two hundred times, but he’d cry less and less each time.”  
“I… didn’t know…” Dean felt miserable. “I can’t leave him here, please.”  
It waited for a while, as if pondering. “You know, I’m a sucker for a love story. So, I’ll make you a deal.”  
“No deals.”  
“Oh, you’ll want to hear this one. If you find him, you can take him back to Earth. But his grace stays with me.”  
“What do you want with it?” Dean stepped forward but came no closer to the being.  
“Just as a precaution. IF you find him, I never want to see his pretty face in here again.”  
“And what, he’ll be human?”  
“As human as you.” It grinned and looked over at its nails. It knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist the deal, Cas meant too much to him. All those years of friendship, of Dean watching him and knowing that angels didn’t love humans like that. But he had been wrong. He hesitated for a minute.  
“Fine.” With that, the Empty disappeared into the darkness, leaving Dean alone with himself. “I’ve been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, I think I can play a game of hide and seek.” He mumbled to himself.  
¬¬¬_____  
Back on Earth, Sam and Jack were panicking. Sam had been trying to push the thought of Dean and Cas being piles of dust on the floor like everyone else in the world. He couldn’t think about Eileen or Jody and the girls. He shook his head and sped up. Already going ninety on the back roads towards Lawrence.  
“Sam, Dean still won’t pick up.” Jack’s eyes were watering as he dropped his phone into his lap. Sam was mumbling to himself and Jack felt his powers bubbling up inside him. They can’t be dead. Dean and Cas were his parents, Sam too. As a group, they were family. Jack stared out the window and watched the trees and fields speed past. They just had to get back to the bunker. Cas and Dean would be there, having a beer and laughing at one of Dean’s jokes. They had to be. Unless Billie had gotten to them. They both forced their minds to be empty, avoiding the million scenarios that would cause Dean to not pick up. Sam had almost expected the rest of the hunters from the other world to be gone, but then Donna happened. His fears were only confirmed when he drove through Lawrence. There was no one left.  
When they got to the bunker, Sam pushed open the door and ran inside, practically tripping down the stairs.  
“DEAN? CAS?” Sam yelled into the bunker, but Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach that they were alone. Sam made a beeline for the library, then the kitchen, the bedrooms, before seeing the busted door of the dungeon. And he stopped in his tracks, breath threatening to choke him. He ran his hands over the splintered wood and saw the burnt-out symbol painted on the back of the door in blood. “Dean?” he whispered, but the room was empty. Dean’s cell sat on the floor, a crack through the screen and 11 missed calls. “DAMMIT!” Sam dropped to the floor and pushed his thumb into the long since faded scar in his left palm. Praying that this wasn’t real.  
“Sam? They’re gone, aren’t they?” Jack sounded so small; Sam sometimes forgot that he was only 3.  
“We don’t know that.” Sam tried calling every number he had in the next hour, trying to find anyone who would pick up, but no one did. “I think we need to find Chuck.” And he shouted at the walls of the bunker for Chuck to show his face  
“Hiya Sammy!” Chuck laughed behind his hand, “You rang?”  
“You son of a bitch.” Sam put himself in front of Jack.  
“Ouch.” He snapped and Sam’s vocal cords were gone, leaving him to make a strangled noise of complaint. “See, what you’re going to do is listen.”  
¬¬¬_____  
“CAS? CAS?” Dean wandered around the Empty for what felt like days, and he was beginning to see what it had meant about the mess Jack had made. It was crumbling in some areas and he could feel the creatures stirring as he walked past. Apparently, some major players had woken up and were being delt with, which meant the ground shook every half hour or so. This, in turn, shook the little leagues from their slumber. Hopefully, it would wake up Cas.  
“Dean Winchester, never would have expected to see you here.” A familiar voice called from the edge of Dean’s vision.  
“Zachariah. Still a dick I see.” Dean turned to face him, careful not to remember which way he came from so he didn’t get turned around.  
“So, what brings you here, thought it was ‘No Humans Allowed’?”  
“It is, usually.”  
“Does the empty know you’re here? Although I’d imagine it does,” Zachariah began to pace around Dean as he spoke. “It’s probably busy putting the bigger things back to bed to worry about one little cockroach, speaking of, where’s your little brother?”  
“Not here.” Dean watched as he paced around him, it made him uneasy.  
“Don’t worry,” He said, “No hard feelings about killing me. So, had your pet angel been checked in?” And he was pleased with the nerve it struck as Dean made a face. “Ohh, I see. You never could let death be the end. You do know that the Empty isn’t going to let you just waltz on out of here with your angel, don’t you?”  
“We made a deal. You haven’t seen him, have you?” Dean eyed a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye.  
“No.” He waved Dean away and turned to walk away, “Good luck getting out of here once you do find him.” This stuck with Dean and he realized he had no escape plan. He walked like this for what he assumed was months, and he realized that the Empty could’ve hid Cas anywhere. Cas’s confession echoed in his head all the while, this reminded him of purgatory, except darker. Before long he dropped to his knees and prayed.  
“Cas, buddy, I need you here with me. I’m looking for you. I need to know that I can get you, and that we can get out of here. Please Cas, I… I didn’t get to say it back. I’m sorry I didn’t. Just please come back to me.” His voice caught in his throat and he ran a hand over his eyes.  
¬¬¬_____  
Sam and Jack regrouped after what Chuck had said, he’d make them live alone on this earth until they died, and that they weren’t going to get an easy way out.  
“Maybe we can find Amara?” Jack offered.  
Sam was poring his way through every book he could find on the topic of god, but this wasn’t exactly the stuff that had been written down. He remembered how Amara had nearly killed Chuck before, and maybe she could do it again. So, the two gathered the stuff for a summoning spell and got everything set up in the library. Neither of them had been to the dungeon since last week when Dean and Cas had disappeared. Man, they could use them on this. He still regretted what he’d done when they were in purgatory and he wouldn’t let them rot wherever they were this time.  
“Sam, Jack.” Amara stood at the end of the table watching them jump to their feet. “Oh, how the tables have turned. I bet this is how this went when you teamed up with my brother to kill me, isn’t it?” Her pantsuit a sleek fit that stood starkly against the browns of the bunker.  
“Listen, I know we have done a lot against you, but it’s Chuck. We need your help.” His eyes were pleading, and Jack just stood silently.  
“Yes, I figured you’d call eventually. I’ve felt him destroy universe after universe.” She stood and watched them both, “Where’s Dean?”  
“Gone.” Sam looked down at his hands before setting them on the table. “We need a plan.”  
¬¬¬_____  
As if he had seen a mirage, Dean saw that dirty trenchcoated figure on the ground. Chest steadily rising and falling with sleep. As he ran closer, he saw Cas’s muscles tensing and releasing and his mouth opening like he was trying to speak.  
“Cas?” He put a hand on Cas’s shoulder to nudge him awake. “Cas, wake up.” He shook him frantically, eyes darting around to make sure they wouldn’t be attacked in his preoccupation. Cas looked so small in his state, body slumped and face pale. “Cas! Please wake up, we don’t have time. We gotta get back to Sammy, please!”  
Dean turned his face upwards, “I’ve got him you son of a bitch now send us back!” But nothing happened. After hours of trying to wake him up, Cas’s eyes fluttered open. He threw himself on Dean, pinning him and pulling out his angel blade. The same glint in his eye that he had when Naomi had brainwashed him. “Cas! Cas it’s me.”  
“I’m sorry Dean, but I have to do this.” His voice was deep, and his fist struck hard against Dean’s face.  
“Cas, no! This already happened!” Cas’s fist struck his face once more. “It’s me, we’re in the empty!” Dean pleaded, holding his hands up to protect himself from the next hit, but it never came.  
“Dean?” Cas’s fist had loosened, but he kept his angel blade out, reaching his free hand out to pull Dean up. “What are you doing here? Why am I awake?” Dean stood up and pulled Cas into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder.  
“I thought I’d lost you man.” Cas froze, as if suddenly remembering what he’d said back at the bunker.  
“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship… but I meant everything I said.” He looked around and Dean pulled back.  
“Cas, you stupid son of a bitch.” He grabbed his face, “Of course I love you too.” He planted a kiss on Cas’s lips and breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled away. “Don’t make this into a chick flick.” He grinned.  
“Okay, well what’s your plan to get us out of here?”  
“Well, it said that if I could find you it would fling us out of here.” Dean hesitated, “And it said it would keep your grace… so you never came back here again. You’d be practically…”  
“Human.” Cas looked at Dean and let this set in, “I’ve lost my grace before. I think I’ll survive.”  
Dean was grateful for that reaction, and they started yelling for the Empty.  
_____  
“So, this will work?” Amara discussed a transfer of power from Chuck to Jack, and how she’d teach him how to handle the power. It was their best shot. And when it was done, they could kill Chuck. Amara was their last play, last chance to bring back everyone, including Eileen.  
“Do you have a better idea?” Amara turned and walked towards Jack, “Will you be able to handle this?”  
“Yea, I think so. I’ll have you, and Sam. I think I can do it.” Jack would be the only person able to possess the power of God because of his Nephilim grace.  
“Okay well, rest up tonight because you’re going to need it for tomorrow.” Sam clapped Jack on the shoulder and sent him to his room. “What’s your plan for after?”  
“Well, I suppose I’ll need to train Jack up, get him in control and then send him to Heaven.” She took notice of the look on Sam’s face. “You guys will still be able to see him. If we’re lucky, it will return everyone where they belong.”  
“What about Eileen?” Every second that passed Sam became more and more panicked that he’d end up on the Earth alone.  
“I’m sure she’ll be back, Dean too.” She watched Sam closely, “I’m not sure about the hunters from the old universe though. It might be too much for him to take on, rebuilding a universe from scratch and pulling them back, I’m not sure.”  
“Thank you, Amara.”  
“Make sure you have him ready tomorrow.” And with that, she vanished. Sam slumped back into his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He grabbed his beer and took a long swig. ‘God, I hope this works.’  
_____  
“Hey! We’re ready you bastard!” Dean yelled into the abyss.  
“I cannot wait for you two to get out and stay out, you both have such big mouths.” Not-Meg reappeared in its throne.  
“You’re keeping my grace?” Cas asked, now facing the Empty.  
“Yes. The last thing I need is for you and your loud mouth to get back in here. Any Winchester for that fact. You’re lucky I don’t rip you atom from atom for what your boy did in here.” It gestured broadly around as the ground rumbled beneath them. “Let’s hurry this up, I have places to be.” It motioned Cas forward and plunged a hand into his chest. Dean rushed forward; eyebrows drawn together.  
“Don’t hurt him!” Dean yelled, Cas threw a hand back towards Dean and grabbed his arm.  
“Oh please, I’m getting the grace, it’ll only be a second.”  
When it pulled its hand from his chest, it left Cas gasping. “What will you do with it?” He asked, still clutching his chest.  
“It’s a soul now, not much different. Like playdough to be remolded, and the leftovers… I’ll keep for myself. I could use the little extra push to get this place back in shape.” It placed a hand on each man and added, “And if either of you see Jack, tell him to stay the hell out of here.” And with that, they were sent plummeting back to Earth. 

Dean groaned and pushed himself up onto his knees, “Where the hell are we?” He looked at Cas, who was paling in the reappearance on Earth. “Woah man, are you okay?” Dean rushed to his side and hauled him upright. Cas turned and threw up.  
“I’ll be okay, just wobbly is all. I haven’t slept, eaten or drank anything in… a long time.” Dean hauled him up, throwing his arm over his shoulder and they headed to a nearby diner. There was nobody around, the fryers were still going and there was half eaten meals strewn across the tables, but no people.  
“Chuck. He must’ve gotten here while we were out.” They were no longer stranded in the Empty, but now stranded on an empty Earth. They sat down at one of the tables and scarfed down two plates each. “I wonder how long we were out.” Dean watched Cas finish off his second plate and made a mental note to keep an eye on him. The last time he was human, he had a hard time, it’d be even harder now.  
“Let’s find you a bed, you look like shit.” Dean helped him up and realized he didn’t have his cell. “And a payphone. Maybe Sammy… maybe he’s okay.”  
“I’m sure he is. Chuck wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
They found a motel after fifteen minutes of walking through the ghost town that they learned was Boulder Colorado. Cas wasted no time in kicking off his shoes and throwing off his trench coat, falling into one of the beds gracelessly. It took nothing for him to fall asleep. Dean threw a glance at him and shut the door quietly behind him. He was exhausted too but he didn’t know what day it was or if Sam was alive. He found a payphone just around the side of the building and put some coins in, dialing Sam’s cell. No go. Phone lines must be down, that’s the excuse he used to tell himself Sam was still alive. He tried once more but still nothing.  
“DAMMIT!” Dean threw a punch through the glass wall and picked up a bar from outside the building, putting all his anger at Chuck and how it was his fault that everything was going wrong now, he threw it through a room window. He walked back to their room and dropped himself on the other bed, falling asleep quickly to the sound of Cas’s soft snoring.  
_____  
The next morning, Jack found Sam passed out in the library, a few too many beers scattered on the floor beside him. He went and started some coffee. Today could either be the turn they’d been waiting for, or the cherry on top of everything else that had been going horribly wrong lately. They had lost everything, and it was all up to Jack now. His stomach was all tied up with anxiety, but he couldn’t think about it. Sam and the whole world depended on it. He finished up the coffee and walked out to the library setting it in front of Sam and grabbing the empty bottles to throw away. When he got back Sam was nursing a hangover with his coffee and painkillers. Amara said she’d show up around two. Jack excused himself and walked back to the dungeon, letting his fingers rest on the door. This is where two of his dads had died. He had more than anyone’s fair share of fathers, with Cas, Dean, Sam, and even Lucifer he supposed. “I hope I can bring you back.”  
Amara showed up right on time, pulling her hand to hover over Jacks chest. “He’s strong.” She let out a breath and started to summon Chuck.  
_____  
Cas woke up after about 18 hours of sleep. His tie was tangled around his neck and he pulled it off, glancing towards the other bed. Dean was asleep, arm outstretched towards him. He still had his boots on, and his hand was sporting a nasty new set of cuts. If he still had his grace, he would’ve fixed it back up. Cas stretched out and headed for the shower. It would be better for Dean to sleep anyways; he’d had almost as hard a time as Cas. Dean woke up while Cas was showering, and his panic dissipated after hearing the shower going. He remembered the call from last night and checked out the glass scrapes on his knuckles, wincing as he flexed his hand.  
“Good morning Dean.” Cas walked out of the bathroom, pulling his button-up around his shoulders. “Did you find a payphone?”  
“Yea, one outside. I tried calling but… phone lines must be out.” He didn’t pull his eyes off his knuckles. “We can’t be the only ones left, right?”  
“Maybe Chuck missed us?” Cas looked out the window and sighed at the empty parking lot. “We should get to the bunker, maybe Sam’s there. And you should be less reckless with yourself now that I can’t heal you.”  
“I’m fine.” Dean waved him away, but Cas pulled his hand in to get a closer look. “It’s just a scratch.”  
“Yea well, what do you say we get some food and head out of here. I’m sure Sam and Jack are worried sick.” They grabbed what little they’d had on them from reentering Earth and set out to a grocery store. Cas went in and grabbed some food for the road while Dean worked on hotwiring a car that’d get them back to Lawrence. He tried to not think about what they’d do if Sam never made it back to the bunker. They still had to deal with Chuck and that damn near made his head spin. Finally, the beater started up, right as Cas walked out with a bag of food and water.  
“Thank god, I’m starving.” Dean dug into the bag, scarfing down a premade sandwich before jumping in the driver’s seat. “Car’s ready, we’re only about eight hours away from the bunker. Though it would’ve been nice if we had popped back up there.”  
“Yea. It’d be even better if the problem had solved itself when we were gone.” Cas looked at Dean and smiled softly, trying to lighten the situation. He hadn’t expected Dean to love him back, and after all maybe he didn’t. They were in the Empty after all, and Cas wasn’t 100 percent sure that he hadn’t dreamed it.  
“What?” Dean asked, “You had a weird look on your face?” Cas shook his head and got in the passenger side, tossing the grocery bags into the back seat.  
They didn’t talk much during the ride, just the sound of the tires on blacktop as they sped to Lawrence, about four hours in, Cas finally broke the silence.  
“About what I said earlier…” He cleared his throat.  
“Cas,” Dean shifted in his seat, “You don’t have to say anything.”  
“I’m sorry I got you stuck in the Empty.”  
“Don’t be,” He chuckled, “Hell, I’ve checked off every afterlife now.”  
“Dean,” Cas looked over at him, thinking of the right thing to say. But Dean beat him to it.  
“I meant what I said back there, I’m only sorry I hadn’t said it sooner.” He swerved around a stray car in the road before continuing. “I meant to in purgatory, to be honest with you.”  
“Oh.” Cas looked away.  
“No need to sound so put out Cas. I figured it’d be fine after your whole ‘I love you’ speech in the bunker.”  
“No, it’s not like that, I just didn’t think you did too.”  
“Well, just ask anyone, Sam’s been driving me up the wall about it. I’m sure that him and Jack had bets going.”  
“Well, what now?”  
“What do you mean what now? You want me to pull over?” He laughed, “I don’t know Cas, it’s not like we’re in high school. We’ll just do what we do best, figure it out.”  
About 30 minutes from Lawrence, it was like the Earth switched back on. Suddenly, cars that weren’t occupied were. And there was people walking on the streets as they passed through town, continuing like nothing had changed. Dean and Cas could only stare in awe of the people walking around before glancing at each other. They sped the whole way back, only now they had to stop at lights and watch out for other cars. Finally, they pulled up to the bunker, where the impala was parked, and Dean gave Cas a look before practically bolting in.  
Dean froze when he walked in to see Sam, Jack and Amara around Chuck where he laid on the ground. Cas stepping out from behind him to see what was going on.  
“Dean!” Sam looked relieved that he had returned, “Chuck, he’s human.”  
“What are you doing with him?” Cas’s voice called from beside Dean.  
“Dropping him off somewhere to suffer like the rest of us.” And with that, and a yell of protest from Chuck, Amara waved him away.

That night Sam told them what had happened with their plan to make Jack god, and how relieved he was that they weren’t dead. “But what happened to Billie?” Cas had long since gone to bed, he was more exhausted, and he would be a while until he got used to being human.  
“Well, we were holed up in the dungeon, and Billie came a knocking. We had a sigil set up, but she came through. The Empty came for her and Cas, and I hitched a ride.” Dean ran his hand across the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“Dean what the hell! You could’ve gotten stuck there!” Sam started protesting but let Dean finish.  
“I couldn’t leave him Sammy. He said, he said everything.” Sam raised his eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “Then we got taken and I searched for what felt like months to find him again.”  
“What did you say to him?” Sam was enjoying his story more than Dean would prefer.  
“That I felt the same.” He looked back at Sam to see his reaction before continuing. “I got us out of there and now Cas is human, and we popped back up in Colorado. I tried to call you, I thought you might’ve disappeared too.”  
“Dean, I thought you had, but if I had known you went to the Empty with your angel then I wouldn’t have worried so much.” He threw his hands up, “It took you long enough.”  
“Ah shut up.” He avoided looking at Sam, “So, what’s Jack going to do?”  
“He’ll become god eventually, I guess. He said he’d come back to see us but Amara had to ease him into the job. Everyone’s back Dean. We did it.”  
“And Eileen?”  
“She’s, she’s on her way here.” Sam smiled to himself before taking a sip of his beer. “We’re free Dean.”  
“We’re free.”


End file.
